Language of Flowers花言葉
by Hirahirari
Summary: OkitaxOC, Hina. A sweet romantic love story of Kurimoto Hina, who had loved Sougo, and was satisfied with just being able to look at Sougo from afar... but one day things change when a new seating arrangement arranges the two to sit beside each other...
1. Chapter 1:Sunflower

Gintama fan-fiction. 3Z  
>Main character: Kurimoto Hina (surname comes first in Japanese)<br>I would like to start this today3  
>It's not as long as my other fan-fiction 'The Trip'!<br>It's rather quite short actually...?

I got the name 'Hina' from the top rank of the 2009 naming list. ^-^ **  
>The other is the ranked top character from my survey, Okita Sougo!<p>

I'm hoping I can make this story much sweeter and romantic than  
>the previous 'The Trip' fan-fic. ^v^<br>I suck at writing, but please read it! Please!

So here it is: -Hirari

* * *

><p>Language of Flowers<p>

Chapter 1: Sunflower～I only have my eyes on you～

_Chestnut coloured hair...__  
>Cold, emotionless face...<br>Always so easygoing and I can't understand him at all.  
>This is the description of him, the person on the other side of my one-sided love.<br>His name is Okita Sougo-kun._

Even as I say 'one-sided', what I do is only look at him from afar.  
>I have never had the nerve to talk to him since he is so popular among girls for his looks.<br>So I had been satisfied with just being able to look at him from afar.  
>I had been so ful-filled with just that.<p>

But those days are over when today, everything changes 180 degrees.

"Marron! We're sitting close to each other again!" Kagura-chan cheerfully says as she drags her desk in front of mine.

This is Gintama High School, 3rd year (final year), class Z.  
>We are currently moving around the classroom accordingly to the new seating arrangement which changes once each term.<p>

"Yes indeed," I reply and smile, receiving a bright smile back from Kagura-chan.  
>I had originally been a transfer student and Kagura-chan had become my very first friend here.<br>She calls me 'Marron', from my name being 'Kurimoto Hina', where 'Kuri' of my surname means marron.

The classroom is noisy with people chattering about.  
>I am seated at the very back of the classroom.<p>

_I wonder where he's at..._ I blindly look around while thinking such thoughts...  
>...but really, there hadn't been any need to.<p>

"Sh*t! Damn Sadist!"  
>I react to Kagura-chan's distastefully said words.<p>

"You again..."  
>The voice I hear beside me...<p>

...belongs to no one but Okita-kun.

Okita-kun lazily sets his desk beside me and slumps down onto his seat.  
>Kagura –who had been seated next to Okita-kun previously- knits her brows.<p>

"Watch out Marron. If you talk to this guy, you'll get affected by his infectious sadism!"  
>So don't talk to him is what she says, warning me.<br>But my inner self is in such a panic mode that Kagura-chan's words barely reach my ears.

Okita-kun, who had been so far away, is suddenly right beside me.  
>Being too nervous and too shocked, I can't even bring myself to look at him.<p>

"What's wrong? Your face is red," Kagura stares into my face while my inner self is in utter chaos.

"...W-wha!"  
>Just when I come to...<p>

"Do you have a fever?"  
>Like Kagura-chan, Okita-kun also stares into my face.<br>I feel myself burning up further.

"Eh? No... um..."  
>The first time I have eye contact with Okita-kun.<br>Not being able to stand his straight stare that bore into mine, I can't seem to form words from my mouth any longer.

Kagura-chan stares at me very curiously.  
>And then, there is Okita-kun who is still staring at me as well, until suddenly, Okita-kun speaks up.<p>

"Hey, China. Tell Ginpachi that I'm going to the infirmary," he says and then grabs a hold of my arm.

"No, _you_ tell him that! _I_will take Marron to the infirmary!" Kagura-chan refuses and tries to grab my arm.  
>But at the same timing, Okita-kun pulls my arm, making Kagura-chan miss.<p>

"Um, Okita-kun?"

_I really don't have a fever..._

But having Okita-kun holding my arm, I feel myself burn up even more.  
>Okita-kun doesn't seem to mind -or rather not notice- my feelings at all and just quickly strides out of the classroom, taking me with him.<br>I hear Kagura-chan screaming to wait, but my arm is held tightly and there's nothing I can do.

"Okita-kun? Um... I'm okay... I don't have a fever..."

_I'm really happy that he's trying to take me to the infirmary, but really, I am absolutely fine._

"I know that," Okita-kun replies smoothly and when I get confused, Okita-kun turns his head around, facing me.

"We're just going to flag class!"  
>He says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.<br>And with that, we don't go to the infirmary, but head off to the roof of the school building.

I'm currently in shock.  
>I had known he is a person I can't quite understand... but really...<p>

_I really can't understand him!_

Had his intentions been to use me to seem like we're going to the infirmary from the start just so he can flag class?

If that's so... that means he should be done using me... so...

"U-um... well then, I think I'll start heading back to class..." I nervously state this at Okita-kun who is just sitting on the roof of the school building.

_I'm getting real nervous..._

Right now, we are alone... just the two of us...and especially because Okita-kun is my one-sided love.

Exactly opposite to my racing heart beat that is about to explode any second, the fluffy white clouds are ever so slowly and smoothly gliding amongst the sky.

"Why?"  
>Okita-kun looks upwards towards me where I currently still stand, and asks simply.<p>

"Well.. Um... I thought that maybe you might be better off... without me here... "  
>Okita-kun's upward stare is too cute to bear that I slightly avert my eyes away from his gaze.<p>

"...If I thought that I'd be better off without you here, then I wouldn't have brought you here with me," Okita-kun mutters after a short moment of silence.  
>Our eyes come into contact but he quickly averts them.<p>

_I'm not really understanding him... but nevertheless, he doesn't seem to mind me here..._

I feel a little relaxed from knowing that.

"Oh... okay."  
>Well, I guess it's sort of awkward to stay standing I mumble out and take a seat beside Okita-kun.<br>A warm, welcoming breeze blows against the two of us.

"...can you stop with the 'Okita-kun'?"  
>After some moments of silence, Okita-kun suddenly says that out of the blue, and I accidentally produce a weird 'Eh?' sound in reply.<p>

"Not 'Okita' but 'Sougo'," he says and stares at me hard, but the face expression definitely has some mocking expressed across it and he is evidently enjoying this.  
>I don't know what to do and I become really rigid, when he continues with what he had to say.<p>

"Next time you say 'Okita-kun', there will be punishment for you."

_...He's definitely enjoying this! He's mocking me!_

But really, saying 'Sougo' even just in my heart is so embarrassing.  
>So if I say his name out loud, my face will probably burn furiously up to beyond repair.<p>

Okita-kun looks as if he's enjoying observing me.  
>But really... the 'Sougo' I try it out in my heart, never comes out of my mouth.<p>

"O-Okita-kun, that's imposs..."

Saying 'Sougo' is definitely impossible. That's what I had thought and just when I had looked towards him to say that, I find Okita-kun's face in an extreme close up.  
>By the time my eyes widen in shock, our lips had already pressed together.<p>

"...you said 'Okita-kun' just now," Okita-kun whispers while he slowly parts his lips from mine. He stares at me from a distance where our nose is so close that it's almost touching.

"As long as you don't keep saying 'Sougo', the punishment continues, okay?"

"S-SSougo!...kun..." I stammer in panic, looking at the grinning Okita-kun in shock.

My heads start spinning in confusion.  
>My body feels so hot that I think I am blushing like I have never ever before, because...<br>because to me... _it isn't a punishment..._

I can't believe what Okita-kun did to me and just... just stare at him.

"Oh, it's time," he says when the school chime rings whether it is fortunately or unfortunately.  
>Exactly opposite to me who is still too much in shock to move, Okita-kun jumps up to start heading back to next class.<p>

"If you say 'Okita-kun' again, I will do _that_again whenever and wherever we are," Okita-kun says grinning, and then walks back into the building which I am only just able to stare.

"Me... and Okita-kun... just..."  
>Just remembering it makes my face blaze on fire.<br>To Okita-kun, it may have just been a game he's playing at...  
>But to me... it had been a one big step forward towards him... one that is too big for me to handle...<p>

The one-sided love that had no direction suddenly had started moving towards another page, of a love story...

* * *

><p>Hmmm... Sougo is difficult!<br>It took me hours to even write just this, lol.  
>Thank you very much to those who read this!<br>I'm really sorry that I suck;;  
>I need to try practice more!<br>I am thinking of writing this story as I update oneshots every now and then as well.  
>So if you're interested, please have a read of those too!<p>

By the way, the title for this chapter 'Himawari' (Sunflower) has a floral meaning of 'I only have my eyes on you' in the Japanese flower language.  
>It's my favourite flower ^v＾<br>It's because sunflowers grow by constantly looking and following the sun.  
>In this story, the sunflower is Hina, and the sun is Okita<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Pansy

(Using Sougo from 3Z...is hard! D:  
>But I will work hard on it, so please take care of me well!<br>And I am really happy with all the comments I received XD

Thank you very much!^^ -Hirari)

* * *

><p>Language of Flowers<p>

Chapter 2: Pansy～Please think of me～

It is the second day after seating next to Okita-kun.

He seems just as my-pace as I had thought.  
>Okita-kun's actions towards me had not changed in any way, despite the shocking incidence from yesterday.<br>And in contrast, I am currently too embarrassed to even look at him straight in the eyes.  
>He is acting as if nothing had happened.<p>

_I guess... to Sougo-kun, it had meant nothing_.

I leak out a small sigh as I put my cheek against my palm to lean on.

"Oh, Hina-chan, why are you sighing? Is there something that's bothering you?"  
>The gentle voice that had come from above my head belongs to Otae-chan, a good friend of mine who I met through Kagura-chan.<p>

"Ah, no, nothing really!" I say in a rush and wave my hands before me in panic.

"Really?" Otae-chan asks, and then gets a call from Kyu-chan, leaving me.

'Nothing really' is a lie. There _is_ one thing that is bothering me.  
>It is the fact that Okita-kun is really popular amongst girls.<br>Even today, girls from other classes had come all the way here just to talk to him or get a glance of him.  
>Well, most of the time Okita-kun is either sleeping or is absent from class though...<br>But seeing Okita-kun talking with other girls does pang my heart.

"Ah, Toshi-kun, good morning!"

"Sup..."  
>As I had been dwelling deeply, Hijikata-kun, nick-named: Toshi-kun, had arrived.<br>In the last seating plan, I had been seated next to Toshi-kun, so we became slightly close.  
>He's a little clumsy at expressing his feelings, but he really is a nice guy.<br>And just as I exchange a few words with him, I hear another voice from beside me.

"Hijikata-san, don't come near Hina."  
>A slightly low tone. I turn around and find myself shocked to see Okita-kun there.<br>And then Okita-kun shifts his eyes from Toshi-kun to me.

"...So you call Hijikata-san by his first name."  
>That is what he says with a slight strong stare and a slight pout.<p>

"Um..."

_But even if you say so..._ I think as avert my eyes, _Okita-kun is a special exception. I get too nervous._

_Put that aside... I wonder what his 'don't come near Hina' meant._

"There is no need to call Hijikata-san by his first name. Don't you think, Pen*s-san?"

"Who the hell did you say is a Pen*s you f-ckin bastard...!"  
>As I think deeply, Toshi-kun had popped a vein upon his forehead and had started a fight with Okita-kun.<p>

_Those two really seem to have a good relationship..._  
>...I think, but obviously when Toshi-kun had raised a desk above his head, I had to come in to pull the fight to an end.<p>

"Hey...Toshi-kun! Okita-kun! Please stop..."  
>The moment I say that, Okita-kun immediately stops his actions and turns around towards me.<br>Toshi-kun on the other hand is being held off by Yamazaki-kun.

To be able to stop the fight is a good thing... but Okita-kun starts walking towards me.

_W-what is it...?_I think uneasily as he comes nearer.

"You just said 'Okita-kun' right now..." he says with a smirk.

_T-that's right, I forgot!_  
>My eyes widen at the realisation.<br>He then comes closer and then lifts my chin up.

"Wh, w-w-w-wait a moment! Not where there are people around...!"  
>I try to pull away from Okita-kun in a rush.<br>There are a few students in the classroom, and I can feel the girls sending me daggers with their eyes.  
>Plus, the main reason, if he does <em>that<em>again, my heart will burst.

"So it's okay if there aren't people around then?"  
>Okita-kun smiles, looking at me triumphantly, and I feel my face burning.<p>

"N, no!"  
>Getting too embarrassed, I shout out and turn to sit at my desk.<br>At the same, the school bell rings at this best timing.

* * *

><p>"What a wonderful weather~."<br>A warm sensation gently radiates from the sun.  
>It is lunch time and outside, Kyu-chan, Otae-chan and I sit together to eat lunch.<br>Kagura-chan had already brought her lunch box, but is out now to buy some bread on top of that.

I had started to talk to Kyu-chan too, knowing her through Otae-chan.  
>She's really shy but she is a nice person.<p>

"Oh, I know- Since its just girls right now, why don't we talk about love."  
>Beside Otae-chan who brightens up with the idea she had come up with, Kyu-chan's face hardens.<p>

"...Sorry, Otae-chan. I will make it 'just girls' right now."  
>With saying that, Kyu-chan suddenly stands up and turns around.<br>Following her, the person who comes out of the shadows of a tree is Toujyou-san.

"Young master! Please don't mind me. For now I will change my heart to a woman's-"  
>But without having to finish his sentence, Kyu-chan's thrown drink bottle hits him unconscious.<p>

"There."

As if nothing had happened, Kyu-chan takes her seat again.

_A, amazing... Oh, I wonder if Toujyou-kun is okay. The thrown bottle was a heavy metal can..._

"Hina-chan, do you have anyone you like?" Otae-chan asks without taking much notice of the little 'accident' as she brings out her 'poor eggs'.

"N-no I don't!"  
>For a moment I had considered confessing it, but I can't.<br>A part of the reason is because it's embarrassing...  
>But there is another, concerning Kagura-chan.<p>

Kagura-chan and Okita-kun a real close, and even though she doesn't think so, I think they really are a perfect match.

I keep thinking... maybe Kagura-chan actually...

Maybe Kagura-chan is my rival.  
>So for now, these feelings are a secret.<p>

"Sorry for taking long~"  
>Awhile later, Kagura-chan comes back with a whole lot of bread in her arms.<p>

"Wow, that's a lot!"  
>I stare at Kagura-chan's load of bread in amazement.<p>

"That sadist bastard gave them to me for some reason," Kagura-chan says with an unsatisfying look.  
>Hearing that, my heart gave a slight tight squeeze.<p>

I love Kagura-chan.  
>She's very funny, caring and cute.<br>She's one of the very first friends I made too.  
>...And I hate myself for feeling jealousy towards her.<p>

"There's lots so you eat too Marron," Kagura-chan says, and offers me a jam-filled bread.

"Um... Kagura-chan. Why is the packet already open?"  
>The jam bread itself hasn't been touched, but the packet is wide open, for some reason.<p>

"He said he accidentally opened them all."  
>The packet of bread Kagura-chan is currently holding, too, had already been opened.<br>I have a bad feeling about this... but since this is from Okita-kun, those kinds of worries suddenly didn't matter so much anymore.

"I see... then, itadakimasu," I say and then take a bite into the jam-filled bread.

It is very soft and very delicious.  
>I take another bite.<br>Just as I finally start to see the jam inside...

"S-so..._hot_...!"  
>My nose starts to hurt and my eyes start to water.<p>

_There's no doubt about it...there's wasabi in this!_  
>I quickly drink my tea, and stare into the bread.<br>Inside the jam, without a doubt, there is a load of wasabi injected in there.

"Aaaaaahhh...my tongue! That sadistic bastard...!"  
>When I turn to the side, I see that Kagura-chan's bread also has a load of wasabi in it as well.<p>

_My sense of having a bad feeling was true...__  
><em>_The packet was open and it was from Okita-kun. I knew there was something fishy about it.__  
><em>_...what am I saying? I haven't even talked to Okita-kun enough to even understand him and I'm saying things like 'I knew'..._

"I sound gross...like a stalker..."  
>I sigh and drop my shoulders in depression.<p>

"Huh? Did you say something?"  
>Kagura-chan, who happened to have drunken all of my tea without my notice, tilts her head at me in confusion.<p>

"Nothing! Um, I'll go buy something else to refresh our mouths!" I say to Kagura-chan and run towards the cafeteria after grabbing my wallet.

"*sigh*～, That wasabi was a little too lethal for me～..."  
>Still feeling a little sick from the taste, I keep walking towards the cafeteria.<br>When I reach my destination, Okita-kun, who I had been thinking about till just then, appears to be there.

"Oh, hey, Hina."  
>Noticing me, Okita-kun slightly smiles at me.<p>

"Okita-kun, you gave Kagura-chan breads with wasabi in it, didn't you!" I slightly glare at him as I buy a few sweet breads.

"Oh, by any chance, did you eat it too, Hina?"  
>I nod towards Okita-kun who has a blank face.<br>He then comes right beside me and buys bread too.

"...this is for an apology," he says and hands me a packet of bread.  
>My mouth opens wide from shock.<p>

_I can't believe it. Hearing the word 'apology' from_that_Okita-kun..._

"W-w-why... Okita-kun, what happened to you!"  
>Not much of feeling grossed by the unusualness... but more like I still can't believe it and I take a step back from him.<p>

"Just take it. Oh, and..." Okita-kun says as he puts the bread into my hand, "you're saying 'Okita-kun" a little too much."  
>Okita-kun slightly glares and with that, he pulls my arm and takes me to a quiet corridor.<br>I feel the warm, nice, radiant sunlight that came from the through the windows.

"Um...sorry? You know... um... it's sort of... you know..."  
><em>its too hard to say it because I'm embarrassed.<em>  
>...I can't say it.<p>

_Oh no... Okita-kun is probably getting really irritated by now..._  
>I sneak a glance towards Okita-kun, and his face expression definitely shows anger.<p>

"...do you hate me?"

"N-no not really...eh? What!"  
>I look up at Okita-kun in shock.<br>Just as I wonder how such a sudden question had been raised by him...

"*sigh*... you're a bit insensitive," Okita-kun murmurs and grabs a handful of his hair in frustration.  
>And with that, he walks away...<p>

"Eh? Okita-kun?"  
>Not knowing what's going on, I call out to him, but he won't stop nor turn back.<p>

"Okita-kun!" I shout, but he still won't react to my voice.

_Why? No matter how many times I say 'Okita-kun'...Ah!_

Realising what the problem is, I look up at Okita-kun once again.  
>Staring at his back that distances further and further away from me, I suppress my wildly beating heartbeat and breathe in deeply.<p>

"So...SOUGO-KUN!"  
>I don't know if he can hear me from here. But gathering up my courage, I give out a big shout.<br>To that, he actually stops right in his tracks and turn around.  
>Somehow his eyes were wide in extreme surprise.<p>

_Is it just me, or does his cheeks look a little flushed?_

"...what?"  
>Our eyes lock for only a second before he averts his eyes away from me.<p>

"Um..."

_Oh yea, why did I call out to him?_

As I think deeply about it, there is no particular reason to call him.

_Oh no... what should I do?_

While I try to think it out in my panic mode, Okita-kun takes his leave.

"...you make me lose myself..." he says under his breath with a slightly grim look.

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for reading!<br>Sougo is way too hard!←

But it will be really grateful if you can follow me till the end. ^V^


	3. Chapter 3:Peach

Continuous chapter from Chapter 2: Pansy 2!

I greatly appreciate the comments! XD  
>It makes me try my best with the coming chapters!<p>

The floral language for Peach, is 'I am crazy for you'. Enjoy :) -Hirari

* * *

><p>Language of Flowers<p>

Chapter 3: Peach～I am crazy for you～

The cries of the cicadas drum our ears loudly.  
>Under the gleaming hot sun that pierces us, there is a Gintama High School Festival being held.<p>

And right now, we are currently doing the 100m sprints.  
>The colour that represents class Z is red.<br>At the start line, Kagura-chan, who suits the red coloured clothes a lot, is on standby, ready to go any time soon.

"Do your best, Kagura-chaaaan!"  
>Along with Otae-chan and Kyu-chan, I cheer for her.<p>

"Leave it all to me-!"

When Kagura-chan waves at us with a determined beam, there was a call out of "At your marks!"  
>All the runners take a crouching pose and waits for the signal.<p>

"Get set...GO!"  
>Bang! And away the runners go and the crowd suddenly cheers very loudly, each cheering on their classmates.<br>Kagura-chan takes first place without sweat, and so fast as if there hadn't even been any competitors competing against her at all.

"Kagura-chan, you're so amazing!" Otae-chan cries happily.

"There was such a huge cloud of dust behind you that I could barely see though..." Kyu-chan quietly comments.

I just stare at the goal-in Kagura-chan in amazement.

* * *

><p>The evening event is about to start.<br>Everybody starts getting ready for the class relay.

"Okay, all runners go to your positions and standby," we are told by our homeroom teacher and we take our batons before we walk over to our positions.

Toshi-kun just happened to be the second runner.

"You're the second runner! That's amazing!" I exclaim.

"You think so?" Toshi-kun replies with an uninterested tone.  
>And then the gun shot is heard and the first runners start heading this way.<p>

"Shoot, better get ready," Toshi-kun says and quickly gets ready to receive the baton.

_Oh yea... wasn't the first runner-"_

Remembering who it is, I turn to look at the first runner coming towards us.

_Okita-kun!_

Wanting to have a better look at him amongst the first runners, I straighten my back a little more.

_"Wow, amazing! He's coming first!_

He's so cool!

I think as I feel my heart race at the sight.

Just when he is about to reach Toshi-kun, Okita-kun energetically jumps up high into the air and...

"HIJIKATAAAAAAAA!"  
>...he screams before throwing the baton as hard as he can at Toshi-kun.<p>

_Aaah! No! Okita-kun! You'll get a penalty for that!_

I quickly turn towards Toshi-kun, but he is already flat on his back with a bruise upon his forehead.

"You, bastard, Sougo! Who the hell throws a baton at the second runner!" Hijikata screams at Okita-kun after 2~3 seconds of recovery on the ground.

"Oh, so sorry. I guess excitement was just a little too much for me to handle," Okita-kun replies with a smirk, and to that, Toshi-kun tries to shout out another comeback...  
>...but realising that our class is getting left behind, Toshi-kun grabs the baton and starts running towards the third runner.<p>

"I-I wonder if Toshi-kun's going to be okay..."

_His bruise looked really painful..._I think as my brows furrow in worry.

"He'll be okay. Let's go," Okita-kun says and suddenly takes my hand, intending to take me somewhere.

"Eh? Wha-, Okita-kun? I haven't run yet! My turn-," I try to desperately say.

"We can just get back before your turn, right?" he says and shuts me up.

_I wonder where he's taking me..._I think as I feel the heat coming from the held hands.

"Why come here?"  
>Okita-kun had taken me behind the bushes of the school grounds.<br>The trees and the grasses hide us well.

"This is the flagging spot," Okita-kun answers with a smirk, and then lies upon the grass,

_It seems so Okita-kun like...  
>I wonder how he found this spot...<em>  
>I let out a chuckle, and then Okita-kun calls out to me.<p>

"You lie on the grass too, Hina."  
>From far away, the teacher's voice through the speakers is heard.<p>

With nothing better to do, I sit beside Okita-kun, and then fall back, lying on the grass too.  
>The cool breeze blows upon us that now, even that hot blazing sun seems just warm and feels nice upon the skin.<br>Within my vision, I can see just the ever so high sky.

Just as I am thinking how wonderful this feeling is, I start to get drowsy.  
>And then a sudden thought crosses my mind.<p>

"Oh yeah! I wonder if Toshi-kun's okay! His forehead looked so painfully red!" I exclaim and try to sit up, but my movement is stopped by a hand gripping my arm.

"...I told you he'll be alright."  
>With that, his hand travels down to my hand, and holds it tight.<br>I look up at Sougo-kun in surprise.  
>Whether it is from the heat of the weather, Okita-kun's cheeks is a bit flushing.<p>

"Do you like Hijikata-san that much?"  
>With a straight, strong gazing locking onto mine, he asks me that.<p>

"No, it's just that Toshi-kun..." I quickly try to respond, but stop in mid-sentence.

_...Okita-kun is being weird recently.  
>I don't get why he is asking me such a question...<br>And he always used to flag classes by himself all the time but he always seems to invite me when flagging classes now..._

I have no idea... what he's thinking.

"...what?"  
>I seemed to have been staring at Okita-kun for a long time while I had been deep in thought, and he averts his gaze.<p>

"...Okita-kun. Why are you asking me such a thing? And... and why are you always inviting me to flag classes with you?"

_I won't get it unless he tells me why.  
>And if I ignore it and leave it as if nothing happened, my curiosity is going to eat at me for the rest of my life.<em>

I want to understand Okita-kun more.

Okita-kun's eyes widen as he stares at me after I ask my question dead seriously.

"...are you asking that for real?"  
>Not knowing why he's so shocked, I just nod my head.<br>To that, Okita-kun sits up and scratches his head in a somewhat frustrated expression.

When I try to immediately sit upright too, Okita-kun's hand is placed right beside my face, following by the other hand on the other side, pinning me down.  
>And before I realise it, Okita-kun is hovering above me... and there is no way I can sit up anymore.<p>

"You don't get it?" Okita-kun whispers as he drops his gaze upon me.  
>I become frozen on spot with shock and I feel my cheeks burning up from such a position we are in.<br>Okita-kun is so close, and I just can't be calm on the inside at all.

"When you're talking about Hijikata-san, it pisses me off. And I invite you to flag because I want to be with you," he says as he slowly lowers his head, coming closer towards me.

Okita-kun narrows his eyes into a soft gaze when we are only just so far apart that our noses almost touch each other.

"And to want to do this kind of thing, is because I..."  
>It is at any moment now that our lips are about to come in contact.<br>My heart is beating so rapidly and so loudly that I'm afraid Okita-kun might hear it.  
>I don't know what to do and tightly shut my eyes.<br>And just when I feel Okita-kun clasping his hands into mine once again...

"Kurimoto-san～～!" "Hina-chan～～～～!"

The voices from far away are calling my name.  
>Realising this, I quickly snap my eyes open to find that Okita-kun is also looking towards the source of voices that are calling my name.<p>

As if reality hits me, bringing me back to Earth at that instant, I feel my body heating up.  
>I feel sweat, but I feel that this isn't because of the weather.<p>

"Ah, it's probably your turn to run now...isn't it?"  
>As if the scene just seconds ago hadn't happened at all, Okita-kun's voice is calm and content.<p>

"Eh? Ah...Ehh! O-Oh no!"

_I totally forgot! We were in the middle of a relay match!_  
>I immediately stand up, whilst Okita-kun stands up without a rush and then asks a question in a serious voice.<p>

"...who are you supposed to give the baton to in your turn, Hina?"

Being asked that, I have a moment of time to think.

_Um... I think somebody from our class was absent today...  
>Which means... ah! That's right!<em>

"I think for a substitute for the absent student, Toshi-kun's running twice! So the one I'm giving the baton to will be-"

Before I am able to say 'Toshi-kun', Okita-kun already starts walking away, out of the bushes.

"From now on, saying 'Toshi-kun' in front of me is a taboo," he says before walking out, leaving me behind these bushes.

"Wait! Okita-kun!"

"Hina said she's not feeling well, so I'll be her substitute," Okita-kun calls out and runs towards my position to get ready to run again too.

"Ehhhhh!" I cry as I immediately hide behind the bushes once again.

_If I get caught that I'm right here, they will find out Okita-kun's lie...  
>No, but wait! Why is Okita-kun running for me anyway!<br>I don't get it!_

Nevertheless, I watch over Okita-kun from behind the bushes.  
>He is running and nearing Toshi-kun for the second time today.<p>

"Huh? What? Why isn't it Hina running with the baton?"  
>With confusion, Toshi-kun blankly stares at the person running at him at full speed.<br>Well I can imagine how shocked he would be if he is seeing Okita-kun running towards him instead of me.

"HI-JI-KA-TAAA!"  
>Okita-kun cries as he jumps up high into the air again.<br>To that, Toshi-kun braces himself with his arms.

"You think I will fall for the same trick twice!" he shouts.  
>But this time, it isn't just the baton thrown, but along with Okita-kun himself, falling down on Toshi-kun.<p>

"Wha-! Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
>Toshi-kun's scream is heard before Okita-kun lands a kick on Toshi-kun.<p>

_Aa... Sorry, Toshi-kun... If I had been there, this wouldn't have happened..._  
>I apologise inwardly.<p>

"I don't need you, you idiot! Just give me the baton _only_!"

"Sorry, I was having too much fun and energy..."  
>To Toshi-kun's howling, Okita-kun again gives off a random excuse in monotone.<p>

_I really don't get the bond between the two..._

To this argument, a few students from the other classes run past the two guys, but in the end, Kagura-chan's ultimate speed gives us first place in relay.  
>Although I couldn't participate in the relay, I still feel really happy that we got first place.<p>

"Hina-chan, where were you? We were worried you know."  
>After that, Otae-chan asks me that and the memories come back in vivid flashbacks that makes my face go red.<p>

_That's right... that time, Okita-kun...  
>He said...<em>

_'And to want to do this kind of thing, is because I...'_

_...and stopped there when people were calling for me..._

_I wonder what he was trying to say..._

* * *

><p>To be continued... ^^<p>

For this third chapter, I got the idea from this image→. XD

If they were to be in order for a relay, this is the order they must go... don't you think? Lol.

This picture is so funny, I love it! Lol.

Thank you very much for reading!

Please comment if possible


	4. Chapter 4:Freesia

(Continuation from Chapter 3: Peach!  
>Sorry for the late update *sob*<br>Enjoy(^O^)/ -Hirari)

Language of Flowers

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Freesia～Innocence～<p>

I stand dazedly at the rooftop where the wind breeze softly sweeps past, and nobody else is in sight.  
>It's such a good day.<br>I relax and breathe in deeply.

_Now that I think about it, it was here that I had the first conversation with Okita-kun..._

Just as I had been thinking such things, I feel someone's presence from behind.

"What're you doing there?" the voice I had just been thinking about, Okita-kun.  
>With happiness, I try to spin around to face him...<br>...but before that, my body becomes immobile.  
>I then realise that it is because Okita-kun is embracing me from behind.<p>

"Eh? O-Okita-kun?" I call out in shock.  
>Okita-kun then tightens his grip and then whispers something in my ear.<p>

"I love you... Hina"

"!"  
>I shout aloud and wake up.<p>

_...Eh? Wake up?_

I rub my eyes and look around at my surroundings.  
>What reflects into my eyes is not the view of the rooftop, but classmates who are chuckling at me.<p>

_Eh? Is this... is this just..._

"...a dream?"  
>I quickly look at the blackboard.<p>

_Am I in class right now! Why was I dreaming...?_

I become really embarrassed and I hold my cheeks.

"...Eh? Really? Is it really _that_surprising to see sensei teaching properly?" Teacher: Ginpachi-sensei asks as he stands in front of the blackboard, unusually writing proper things upon the blackboard.

"Ah, no... sorry..." I say quietly and triggers the classes burst of laughter.

"Oh, is that so?" sensei says and then turns back to the blackboard again to write something else.

_That's so embarrassing... it was only a dream..._

I drop my shoulders, but then suddenly panic.

_D-did Okita-kun see me just then! If so, that is soooo embarrassing...!_ I think and cast a glance beside me.  
>But luckily, Okita-kun is slumping on his desk with his eyemask on.<br>Okita-kun has no intention of listening to class at all and boldly sleeps right through it.

"T-that's good..."  
>I put a hand to my thumping chest and relax a little.<p>

_...I dreamt something incredible...__  
><em>_Though I would be really happy if it were true..._

"But that's impossible..." I say quietly to myself.  
>Kagura-chan turns towards me and if I cock my head in question, she starts grinning, and what she has in her hand, is a permanent marker.<p>

"Past revenges," she says and then starts drawing things on Okita-kun's face.

"H-hey...Kagura-chan. Okita-kun will wake up!" I whisper fiercely to pull a stop to her, but it's too late.  
>On Okita-kun's face, it reads clearly: Sado-Baka (Sadistic idiot)<p>

_K-Kagura-chan..._

As I look at Okita-kun's face in pity, Kagura-chan looks towards me.

"Marron, you write something too!" She suddenly says and tries to hands me the permanent marker.

_Ehhh! Impossible! I don't have any past revenges to give!_

I wave my hands in response, rejecting the marker, but Kagura-chan forcefully puts the permanent marker into my hand.

"Write! This is how you take another step forward to being an adult!"

"No, this is definitely not what an adult does!" I whisper back fiercely, but to Kagura-chan's strong push, I sadly end up thinking of what to write.

_Hmm, what to write..._

I hold the permanent marker tightly as I stare at Okita-kun.

_Oh, I know! Let's write something that first comes to mind when I think of Okita-kun!_

"Right!"

And the first word that comes to mind...

"...lo..."

_'Love'...! NONONONONO!_

I tighten my grip on the permanent marker.

_What the hell are you thinking, Hina! There's no way you can write that!_

I feel my face burn up and then I see Kagura-chan cock her head to one side.

"You blush and sigh a lot, Marron. It's as if you're a maiden in love."  
>My heart jumps hearing that from Kagura-chan who makes a cute face.<p>

Kagura-chan is sometimes really sharp.  
>That is when I hear a voice from beside me.<p>

"He~, 'a maiden in love'?" Taking off the eye mask, Okita-kun stares towards me, "fallen to whom?"

_W-when did he wake up!_

While I'm panicking inwardly, Okita-kun's eyes travel downwards to my hands.

"And what's with that marker?" he asks pointing at the permanent marker in my hands.

_That's right... I was about to graffiti Okita-kun's face..._

I try to hurriedly hide it but it gets taken away by Okita-kun.

"Pass it."  
>Just as Okita-kun had said that, Ginpachi sensei looks in our direction.<p>

"Err, okay. Then, Kagura. Read here," the teacher says as he dully looks down at the textbook he is holding.

"Ah-, I am not home at the moment," Kagura-chan answers like an answering machine, not bothered to do as the teacher says.  
>And of course, she gets scolded by the teacher.<br>As I watch in amusement, Okita-kun gives me back the permanent marker.

"There, done."  
>I receive the permanent marker from the grinning Okita-kun.<br>Just as I wonder what he had done... Kagura-chan stands up.

"Fine, fine. I'll read it for you!" She says, and it is then that I see her back.

'IDIOT'

...is what had been written with a permanent marker and I widen my eyes in shock.

_Okita-kun... you're so amazing to write this without getting noticed by her...__  
><em>_And more so... you found out that she had drawn on you..._

_That's something you can't look down on Okita-kun._

_Asides that, Kagura-chan's uniform!__  
><em>_What should I do? Should I tell her?_ I think as Okita-kun smirks.  
>...with that face that says 'Sado-baka'.<p>

"Actually, pass me the marker once more," Okita-kun says, and his eyes are on Toshi-kun.

_Poor Toshi-kun..._ I think and stare in Toshi-kun's direction as well.  
>And then apparently, another class mate had told Kagura-chan, and she comes back with rage expressed upon her face.<p>

"Oi you f-ckin prick, yo! Wat ditcha do to my uniform, _ahn_!"  
>Okita-kun mildly laughs at Kagura-chan whose dialect had changed.<p>

I feel sorry but it is just too funny that I join the laugh too.

* * *

><p>OMG what the hell is up with this ending～～～?＞＜<br>And plus, its real short!  
>I'm sorry again；；<br>I think I've only just got a little bit to go till the end of this story (*^▽^*)  
>I will be very happy if you can read this till the very end・・・(ノ◇≦。)<p>

And Freesia means 'Innocence'.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5:Anemone

(Continued from Chapter 4: Freesia!  
>Sorry for the late submittion<p>

It's just my preference, but I have made Hijikata-san, Sougo, Kondou-san and Kyuubei set as club members of the Kendo club

Enjoy! ~Hirari)

* * *

><p>Language of Flowers<p>

Chapter 5: Anemone～Fading hope～

Gintama High School, Kendo training halls.  
>After school, the sounds of the bamboo swords from the Kendo club echoes loudly.<p>

Amongst the Kendo members who train hard with sweat rolling down the sides of their faces, one guy sits alone, leaning casually against a wall.

"Why are you slacking off, you slacker."

"Shuddup, Hijikata you f-ckin asshole."

"...you want the bash, huh?" Hijikata asks as his brows furrow into a dark, sarcastic mode.

But this makes Okita, who he is right now, the one that just finds words to insult at him all the time.  
>An anger mark rises upon his forehead for once, but relaxes his facial muscles once he sees that Okita seems to be a bit off than usual.<p>

Today, he is surprisingly not actually "slacking", but more like in a "depression mode".  
>The two have known for so long now that Hijikata is able to pick up that much.<br>He sighs and takes a seat beside Okita.

"Well, well. You seem pretty depressed there, wouldn't you say?"  
>Sitting cross-legged, Hijikata places his bamboo sword against his shoulder to the ground.<p>

"...Sadists are really weak against harshness."  
>Hijikata cannot help but stare widely at Okita who bore his eyes straight ahead at a fixed point.<p>

_To be this depressed by something...__  
><em>_What's he so depressed about?_

As he crosses his arms and thinks hard, excited voices comes noisily from the entrance of the Kendo hall.

"Kyaa! Hijikata-senpai and Okita-senpai are sitting together!"

"So hot!"

The annoying excited voices seems to have come from 2 fan girls.

"Jeez...here we go again," Hijikata makes an irritated face as he stands up. He doesn't like screaming fans at all.

"Don't dwell on it too deeply, okay?" Hijikata says something nice for a change, and then starts walking away.  
>Okita just still bores his eyes at a fixed point.<p>

"Okita senpai-!"

* * *

><p>I turn my head around at the still screaming girls.<p>

That high-pitched voice, too sweet, bounces off the walls of the Kendo hall.  
>If I put on a fake smile and wave, the screaming girls become further excited.<br>But no matter how much they scream with excitement and become happy, it doesn't make me feel good at all.

"It's meaningless if the one I like doesn't come around to me..." I mumble to myself.

_No matter how obvious I come at her, she doesn't seem like she'll ever figure my feelings.__  
><em>_I feel like she's being polite and keeping her distance from me...__  
><em>_I don't know how to break this wall between her and me..._

As I become depressed with my thoughts as I still lean against the wall, and suddenly I hear a very loud and obnoxious shout from far away.

"Otae-saaaaaaaaan!"  
>It is no one but Kondou-san's voice.<br>Well, more like Kondou-san is the only person who will call her "Otae-san".  
>As I turn my head round towards the voice, I see Kondou-san running towards the entrance of the Kendou hall, and right there at the door way, is Shimura Tae.<p>

"Sorry, do you know where Kyuu-chan might be?" she smiles brightly and asks after giving Kondou-san a blow square in the face.  
>She seems to have business with a kendo club member, Yagyuu Kyuubei.<p>

I had been just staring at this scene in mild boredom until I widen my eyes when I then recognise who is beside her.  
>Just looking at her makes my heart pound much faster than usual.<p>

"Why is _she_ here too..."  
>I start panicking inwardly because I had just been thinking about her and next you know, she appears right before me...<p>

* * *

><p>Otae-chan had said that she needed to see Kyuu-chan and so Me, Kagura-chan and Okita-chan starts walking.<br>_Talk about Kendo club, Kyuu-chan, Toshi-kun and Kondou-kun...__  
><em>_...and Okita-kun will be there_

This is the first time I will be seeing Okita-kun in club uniform so I am feeling really excited at the moment.  
>As I try to imagine him being in the uniform, we already reach the Kendo hall entrance.<p>

"Where's Kyuubei?" Kagura-chan asks in a blunt tone as she looks around.  
>It is too hard to find anyone actually because of the amount of girls here.<br>The screaming excited girls.

_I wonder why they're all excited...?_ I think, mildly curious and stands slightly on my tip-toes.  
>I finally get a glimpse between the heads of the crowded girls.<p>

_Ah... It's Toshi-kun and Okita-kun._

The two seems to both lean against the wall as they sit down beside each other, talking to each other.

_It's such a rare scene to see the two in the same picture without a fight..._I think, but then Toshi-kun soon after that, walks away from him.

"I wonder what's wrong."

_Okita-kun seems to be in a daze, and something seems wrong with him...__  
><em>_He always has no expression expressed upon his face like that, but somehow it looks rather less energetic than usual._

"Okita senpai-!" the girls a crowd suddenly starts shouting.

_W-wow... perhaps they are Okita-kun's fangirls, I presume?_  
>Just as I admire how straight-forward these girls are in expressing their love, Okita-kun turns towards the girls.<br>He smiles and waves.

"Okita-kun sure is popular..."  
>I know that already. But I suddenly feel slightly depressed.<p>

_I can never be straight-forward with my feelings like these girls...__  
><em>_But he probably won't come around to me unless I'm at least as obvious as these girls..._

A sigh escapes my lips.  
>I had been so excited to be able to see Okita-kun hot in his outfit and doing awesome moves with Kendo, but now I had made myself depressed.<br>As I slump my shoulders and sigh, I get pulled by Kagura-chan by the hand.

"If we stay here, we will never find Kyuubei, so we're going closer up to the front."

"Let's go, Hina-chan," Otae-chan also suggests.  
>Being pulled by the two, we wade our way through the crowd of girls.<br>Finally we see the centre of the Kendo hall.  
>As soon as we do, Kondou-kun recognises Otae-chan at the speed of light and sprints over towards her.<p>

"Otae-saaan!"  
>Otae-chan gives him a whole fist to Kondou-kun's face.<p>

"Sorry, where might Kyuu-chan be?" she asks with a smile as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

_Otae-chan is amazing..._

"H-He's right there..." Kondou-kun replies, regardless of the fist in his face.

_Kondou-kun is amazing too... or more like he's too nice._

After thanking Kondou-kun, Otae-chan calls out to Kyuu-chan.  
>When Kyuu-chan in Kendo uniform spots Otae-chan, she brightens up with delight and starts running this way with her.<br>I had started off listening to the conversation held between the two, but I start to get bored, so I start looking around the Kendo hall again.

I see Toshi-kun swinging his bamboo sword so strongly.  
>When I look towards the wall where Okita-kun was, I find that he's no longer there.<p>

"I wonder where he went..."  
>I look around but he's nowhere to be seen.<p>

_It's that Okita-kun, so he might be slacking off again..._ I think.  
>Toshi-kun then stops in the middle of training and walks towards me.<p>

"Yo, it's rare to see you here," he says as he wipes away his sweat and comes closer, taking a glance at the crowd of girls for a second.  
>The glares I'm receiving from the presumably Toshi-kun's fangirls hurts a little.<p>

"Only these types of girls come here usually," he says in a lowered voice as his brows furrow.  
>To that, I spill out a small chuckle from my mouth.<br>And then additional to that, Toshi-kun stares at me widely, as if he realised something very important.

"...? What's wrong?"

"...so that's how it is," Toshi-kun breathes out as he then sighs deeply, "so this is the reason he's depressed..."

Toshi-kun stares at me again, but his eyes are always a bit scary to keep staring at...making me flinch a little.

"Hey, go to the clubroom," he suddenly says, pushing my back while I blank out in confusion.

"Eh? Clubroom...like... the Kendo clubroom? Why- "Just get moving!" he cuts in my sentence and then takes me all the way to the door of the clubroom.

"Later, then... " Toshi-kun says in a slight irritated voice before leaving me here.

_What's up with him, so suddenly..._

Curiously I stare at the doorknob of the clubroom.

_If everybody's out there, no should be in the clubroom anyway.__  
><em>_But more importantly...am I allowed to even enter?_

I think about all the consequences, but thinking back at the face angry face Toshi-kun had just then...

"I feel that he's going to get mad if I don't..."  
>That's the bad feeling I have in mind so just put my hand upon the doorknob without further thoughts.<br>The door clicks and I slowly open the door.

"...I'm coming in..." I say quietly and enter quietly.  
>There are lockers and tables and sofas.<br>There are members' bags and properties all over the place.  
>It really seems like a typical guy's room.<p>

_I wonder if Kyuu-chan is okay in a place like this,_I worry.

And just as I had predicted, the clubroom is quiet and nobody is here.  
>Confirmed, I step back out...when suddenly...<p>

"...ah..."  
>I stop dead on my tracks, finding someone right before me.<br>It is Okita-kun lying on the sofa.  
>I quietly get closer to him.<br>I can hear just the quiet breathing of him asleep. He seems to be in a deep sleep.

"So this is where you had been after I thought you had disappeared..." I quietly talk to him as I crouched down beside him.

_So he was slacking... just as I thought. That's the Okita-kun I know,_I think and chuckle quietly to myself.

He doesn't have the usual eye-mask.  
>His sleeping face is child like and cute which is such a rare sight that makes my heart rate quickens its pace.<p>

"I wonder if Toshi-kun knew about this," I talk to myself as I stare at Okita-kun.

_If so, then why was I brought here?__  
><em>_Why?_

I was thinking deeply.  
>That was when suddenly...<p>

"...I love you"

The sleeping Okita says aloud.  
>I stare at Okita-kun in shock.<br>But he seems to still be sound asleep.

"...he's talking in his sleep," I mutter while looking at Okita-kun sleeping peacefully.  
>I know he isn't talking about me.<br>But even still, the 'I love you' that came from Okita-kun, makes my heart thump wildly out of control.

_I wonder who he was dreaming about..._

The unsteady feeling doesn't leave my heart...

* * *

><p>It's weird like how the the Kendo clubroom is outside of the hall and I don't know the reason to that myself, I'm so sorry ；；<br>I probably have weird vocabs in there too (TωT)  
>I'm really sorry・・・；；<br>I will try harder！  
>But reading such a story like this, I thank you very much！！<br>I'm really happy with all the comments I receive too＾＾  
>Every time I read them, I am grinning away (〃∇〃)←<br>Comments are my energy for the next chapter!  
>Thank you, always!ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ<p> 


	6. Chapter 6:Plum

(Continuing on from Chapter 5:Anemone＾＾

I was thinking of bringing Shinpachi out on role...  
>...but it's kinda impossible now. ←<br>Sorry, Shinpachi!

(Shinpachi) Um, isn't it possible even just a flick...?  
>(Hirari) Not a chance!<br>(Shinpachi)...

And so! I think it's only just a little bit more till the final chapter!  
>Enjoy! ~Hirari)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Plum～Misunderstanding～<p>

After that, I had quietly sneaked out of the room, making sure not to wake Okita-kun up from his nap.

_"...I love you"_

I wondered who he had been dreaming of.  
>I had never realised till then.<p>

No... I had never _tried_ to realise that there might be 'the one he loved'.  
>Every time I think about it now, a deep sigh escapes my lips.<p>

"You seem unhappy...?"  
>Kagura chan stares into my face that is cupped by my hand in the morning of another school day.<br>It's these times that Kagura-chan's energetic self soothes me.

"No, its nothing," I say and show her a small smile.

"Cheer up," she says and gives me a candy.  
>Kagura-chan's kindness spreads through my body as warmth.<br>It is then that the classroom door opens, and a handful of girls come into view.  
>Scanning through, I see that they aren't girls from Class Z.<p>

"Can you come over here for a sec, Kurimoto-san?"  
>They're people I have never really talked to before so I don't know why they are calling for me, but anyhow, I stand up.<p>

"It's okay," I whisper quietly to Kagura-chan who looks genuinely worried.  
>I actually feel uneasy but, there's no other choice but to follow them.<p>

The destination they lead me to, is a classroom that is no longer used.  
>This area is so quiet and the sunlight doesn't come through so much so it's slightly dark.<br>I feel a little fear grow within me as I dare myself to take a step into the classroom, then the girls who brought me here turns around to face me.  
>Their face expressions are much colder than before.<p>

"Hey, I'll say it straight out, Kurimoto-san... Are you going out with Okita-kun?"

"Eh?" I ask back at the girl who had spoken.

"There's been a rumour about it," she speaks again with a somewhat harsh tone.

_Why? Since when did this rumour spread?__  
><em>_I'm don't get it at all._

_These girls probably like Okita-kun..._

_And maybe... there's the girl Okita-kun loves amongst these girls.__  
><em>_That will mean that I'm a very troublesome existence, right?_

I slowly look up to face the quietly glaring crowd of girls and ball my fists.

"...we're not going out. And plus, I don't like Okita-kun at all."

_"We're not going out"_  
>That's a fact.<p>

_"I don't like him"_  
>That's a lie.<br>The moment the words had produced from my mouth, my heart painfully constricts.  
>But there's no helping there, is there?<br>I don't want to mess up another's love.  
>I don't want to interfere and be a bother.<br>My love has to come second...

"Oh, really?"

To my words that had been clearly stated, the girls' face expressions soften.

"Sorry for bringing you out here then."  
>As if they are released from the tension of worry, they each apologise to me and I try to make a smile but I feel that my smile is forced.<br>I feel gooey inside and my feeling drops heavily.  
>The girls start filing out of the classroom one by one.<br>It is then that 2~3 girls left behind stops their movement.

"If you said is true, then don't talk to Okita-kun anymore, okay?" one says with a smile, but I can see that inwardly she's staring at me with cold eyes.

"I'm counting on you."

And with that, all the girls disappear while I stand there rooted to the ground, staring at the door they had left from.

Then as if the puppet strings snapped, my legs weaken and I collapse onto the floor.

_That was so scary...__  
><em>_How did it come to this...?_

I only just love Okita-kun.  
>Just like those girls...<br>And I said that my love comes second...

But...

_"If you said is true, then don't talk to Okita-kun anymore, okay?"_

When I heard those words, I couldn't say anything.

_I only just managed to be able to have conversations with him.__  
><em>_I only just managed to take one stop forward towards him._

"I can't... do that..." I whisper as I can't step the tears that keep flowing.

* * *

><p>"Can you come over here for a sec, Kurimoto-san?"<br>The chicks who came over to Class Z call for Hina.  
>I just watch Hina obediently follow the other chicks.<br>I feel uneasy about this and decide to follow them.

My instincts hit dead on spot as Hina gets taken into an empty classroom.  
>I don't really like doing it, but I eavesdrop without being noticed by the chicks.<br>But still it's a bit hard to hear.  
>Just as I move closer towards the classroom door...<p>

"...we're not going out. And plus, I don't like Okita-kun at all."

...my body freezes up.  
>It's something I knew. I knew that she didn't like me.<p>

"But if you actually put them into words out straight..."

_it's really painful._

I quietly turn around and move away from that classroom.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, an unusual combination of a group, Hijikata, Kondou, Otae, Kagura and Kyuubei huddles together into one discussion meeting.<p>

"Those girls who just came are probably going to do something very Shoujo manga-ish! I'm going to go to Marron's aid!" Kagura exclaims and bolts up.

"Wait! I saw Okita follow them so it's okay," Hijikata says as he had been the one that had grabbed Kagura's arm to stop her.  
>The moment he had said so, Okita comes back into the classroom with a somewhat depressed face and everybody else's face expression clouds.<p>

"He's back... where's Marron?" Kagura whispers.

"What's up with him? What happened?" Kondou also whispers, followed by Kyuubei, who also nods, looking worried.

"Those two are so impervious. This is the first time I've seen such nerve-racking two," Otae says, looking extremely troubled.  
>Kondo suddenly stands up.<p>

"Otae-san is nerve-racking too! For God's sake already accept my f-"Shut the f*ck up you!"  
>Kondou's head gets smashed onto the desk. Hijikata just watches him in pity.<br>Then suddenly, Kagura-chan announces in a loud voice, "this is where I have to do something for her!" And Kyuubei rushes in to pull down Kagura onto her seat, who had her firsts balled in determination.

"H-he'll hear you if you're too loud!" Kyuubei glances towards Okita's way and warns.

"Oops," Kagura says to that and takes her seat once again.

"Well, it's troublesome, but it's also really irritating to see those two," Hijikata says and then attempts to take out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Toshi! We're 3rd year in Class Z right now!"

"Oh, sh*t."  
>He immediately stops his hand that reaches out for the cigarette, and instead stands up.<p>

"It can't be helped. Let's go Kondou-san," Hijikata says.  
>To those words, Otae, Kagura and Kyuubei also stand up.<br>They all nod at each other in agreement as they start taking action in what they have to do.

* * *

><p>The plum's floral language is:<p>

Misunderstanding

(TωT)


	7. Chapter 7:Tulip

(Continuing on from Chapter 6: Plum  
>Enjoy~ ~Hirari)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Tulip ~Love Confession~<p>

Only my sobbing echoes in the quiet classroom.

_What am I to do now...?__  
><em>_What kind of face expression should I wear in front of Okita-kun?__  
><em>_Actually... I might not even be able to speak to Okita-kun anymore...__  
><em>_And... if our eyes lock, I'm sure to start crying again..._

"I hate this... why am I so weak...?" I mutter to myself quietly.

"You're not weak!"  
>The voice is heard from above me and I gasp, rubbing away my tears.<br>Turning around, I see Kagura-chan, Otae-chan and Kyuu-chan.

"Why are you guys...?" I breathe out, and Otae-chan comes to pat my head softly.

"Be more honest to yourself."  
>Staring at Otae-chan's soft smile, more tears starts to fall.<p>

_But...why..._

"...had you noticed?"

_Had they noticed that I was in love with Okita-kun?_

"It was pretty obvious," Kyuu-chan replies while Otae-chan and Kagura-chan nods besides her.

_No way... I thought they'd notice..._

Kagura-chan grabs my hand as I sit frozen in pure shock.

"Ok, let's go!"  
>She pulls me up off the ground.<p>

"G-go? Where?"  
>I wipe away my tears in a rush.<p>

_I can't go out with a face like this...__  
><em>_It's still early morning and many students are out there._

Kagura-chan says and pulls me along, not minding my hesitation.

"To the rooftop."

To the words that had come out of Otae-chan's mouth, my heart jumps.

The rooftop. The place where Okita-kun always goes when he flags class...

_Are they...trying to make me go see Okita-kun?_

"...sorry. I can't go."  
>We are already at the foot of the steps that lead to the rooftop.<br>I stop there and then, receiving surprised face expressions from the three.

"Why?" Kyu-chan asks, looking confused.

_I feel bad for the three who are trying to help me out.__  
><em>_But... I can't go._

"It's okay now. I'm not going to involve myself with Okita-kun anymore," I announced to the three, clearly.  
>My feelings for him aren't strong enough for me to be selfish and to let it be my first priority.<p>

Looking downcast, I try to walk away... but I can't.  
>Someone had grabbed onto both my shoulders.<p>

"...Kyu-chan?"

Surprised, I look up to see Kyu-chan with a very serious expression.  
>So serious that Otae-chan and Kagura-chan is also looking very surprised.<p>

"Hina is cute! Although Otae-chan is cute too..." she says, slightly blushing at the end, but continues, "You have to be more confident in yourself. You're nice and caring to others so much that you sacrifice your own feelings. You have to take care of your own feelings too!"

_My own feelings..._

Those are always second priority to me.  
>My heart constricts as I receive the strong stare from Kyu-chan that is meant for me.<p>

"But..." I start, but Kagura-chan butts in.

"'But' is forbidden! Just go!"  
>Kagura-chan grabs my arm and pulls me up the stairs.<br>When I look back frantically, I see Otae-chan and Kyu-chan's warm and gentle smile as they follow behind.

"Go and get some 9pm drama love experience!" Kagura-chan says with a grin when we finally have the door to the rooftop right in front of us.

Her smile and her words makes my eyes water.

_I have to answer to their feelings..._

_Just confessing my feelings to him...__  
><em>_If it's just that...it's forgivable, right...?_

"...thank you," I say to the three and take a hand to the doorknob.

_I don't want to give up with such huge feelings I have for the person I love._  
>I take a deep breath and open the door.<br>A warm breeze blows into the stairway.  
>Today the weather is especially wonderful and naturally I feel my expression soften.<br>When I look straight ahead, I see a person standing before me.

_...ah, it's Okita-kun.__  
><em>_I_knew_they were trying to get me to meet up with him._

"...!"  
>As if he had reacted to the sound of the door opening, Okita-kun spins around this way.<br>When he recognises me, his eyes widen.

"...Hina."

"Ah, g-good morning!"  
>Panicking after our eyes meet, I rush to say something and the morning greeting had come out first before anything.<p>

_Now that I think about it, I hadn't talked to Okita-kun yet today.__  
><em>_'Yet'... Before, it was only just a one-sided love with just looking at him from afar and I would've never had been able to think such things..._

Thinking such thoughts, I feel my lips twitch into the smallest smile.  
>When I walk over to Okita-kun's side, moments of silence pass amongst us.<p>

"W...why are you here, Okita-kun?" I ask, not being able to bear the silence any longer.

For now, I ask the reason for him being here.

_I wonder if Kagura-chan and the others had called for him..._

"I got told to come here by Kondo-san and that bastard Hijikata," he replies as a hand reaches up to his neck and his brows furrow.

"Kondo-kun and Toshi-kun...? I wonder why.../i  
>Finding it weird, confusion overcomes me.<br>When take a glance at Okita-kun, he seems to be in a slightly bad mood.

_I guess it's annoying to be with me...__  
><em>_Since he person he likes is probably going to have a misunderstanding when she sees the two of us together..._

That thought crosses my mind, but soon after, I remember Kyu-chan's words.

_...I have to tell him my feelings._

"Um, Okita-kun. I have something to tell you," I say slowly as I face Okita-kun properly.

_Everybody put the effort into helping me see Okita-kun.__  
><em>_I have to repay them by at least confess my feelings properly before I totally give up on him._

To my words, Okita-kun looks this way with widened eyes.

"...something like 'don't come near me anymore'?"  
>His widened eyes change to a cold stare.<br>It is my turn to widen my eyes.

_What...are you saying?_

"It's okay. I won't."  
>The first time I receive the coldest expression from him.<p>

_I don't know what's going on...__  
><em>_I don't know why he's saying such things..._

He leaves me standing rooted to the ground and starts to walk away.  
>I ball my fists at my sides as I watch Okita-kun slowly walk towards the door.<p>

"Wait! Okita-kun!"  
>I grab the other's hand and stop him.<p>

_I don't know what he's misunderstood...__  
><em>_...but what I want to tell him, isn't that!_

Okita-kun quietly looks my way.  
>It's still the cold expression as he stares down at me.<p>

I squeeze Okita-kun's hand.

_I didn't mind if it was just a one-sided love and looking at him from afar...__  
><em>_But now... I want it to be a one-sided love with a proper attempt of confession!_

Thinking that, I stare straight back into Okita-kun's eyes.

_From the day I transferred...__  
><em>_And much more from the day we sat next to each other..._

"Okita-kun... I... love you"

I confess in a quiet voice.  
>Okita-kun's cold expression turns into a shocked one.<br>The moment I had said those words, my heart had started thumping madly.  
>From nervousness, my hand shakes.<p>

"I know Okita-kun has someone Okita-kun loves. So I just only wanted to confess my feelings. That's...all..."

Suppressing my mad heart, I let go of Okita-kun's hand.

...-and it is then, he grabs me by the hand I had let go with and I feel myself being pulled.  
>I suddenly lose my vision and then realise that I am being embraced tightly by Okita-kun.<p>

"Okita-kun...?" I cry in panic, but he doesn't reply and I only feel his embrace become stronger.

My heart beat races faster.  
><em>Okita-kun's does too...<em>

"...I thought you despised me..." he murmurs right beside my ear.

_'Despise'? There's no way I could despise Okita-kun..._

I look up to say that to him when he steps away from me.  
>His stare that he gives me is so much different compared to just moments ago.<br>It's so gentle yet with some confidence in it.

Okita-kun pats my head softly.  
>Each of his actions makes my heartbeat grow louder.<p>

"Do you want to know who I'm in love with?" Okita-kun then says with a smirk.  
>My eyes widen and exactly at that moment, Okita-kun's hand goes around my waist as his face closes up on me.<p>

By the time my eyes are completely wide open; his lips are set upon mine.  
>Just a chaste kiss...<p>

When he moves away only just slightly, he narrows his eyes into a soft stare.  
>He then murmurs softly.<p>

"...it's you."

Not believing my ears, I gape in shock.

_No way... I thought Okita-kun had someone he loved.__  
><em>_But that person... was me?_

I feel my cheeks get redder and redder.  
>Okita-kun chuckles at my gawking expression.<p>

"...I love you"

Okita-kun confesses a phrase that I had heard before.  
>He then moves forward to kiss me again.<br>This time, it's much deeper and more passionate that confesses our mutual love for each other.

The hand that is around my waist pulls me much closer.  
>The hand that had been against Okita-kun's shoulder comes down to meet and entwine with Okita-kun's.<p>

"...mph...!"  
>Starting to become breathless, my voice leaks unintentionally.<br>With the free hand that isn't linked with his, I tap Okita-kun's shoulder in mercy.  
>I gasp for air when finally our lips part.<p>

"What? Do you lack lung capacity that much?"

"Wha...!"  
>Looking up at his words, I find him staring at me with a smirk.<p>

_He's such a bully...__  
><em>_But that is part of what makes him hot..._

I then suddenly remember the happenings from moments ago and I feel myself blush red.

_...I still don't believe it._

My heart beats so loudly I can almost hear it literally.

"Hina..."  
>Being called for, I look up.<br>Okita-kun's face closes up on me again.  
>To that, I close my eyes...until I hear a huge crash.<p>

BANG! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

After the loud sound of a crash, the door behind Okita-kun opens with Kagura-chan, Otae-chan, Kyu-chan, followed by Toshi-kun and Kondo-kun pour out of it.

"Don't push you gorilla!"

"No you were pushing the most!"

I stare blankly at the 5 who start arguing.

_D-does this mean...?_

"S-since when were you guys all there...!"  
>I feel the rush of hot blood surface my cheeks.<p>

_If they had all been hearing the previous conversation... that's REALLY EMBARASSING!_

"Well, we wanted to know how it ended...right, Toshi?"

"...don't ask me."  
>For some reason, Toshi-kun was blushing, making me blush even more.<p>

"You weren't watching...were you?" I quietly ask, and get a response of further blushing by Toshi-kun.

_They...they were..._

Then Okita-kun, who had been silent all this time, finally opens his mouth to speak.

"Well if you're all satisfied now, scram. We're not finished here," Okita-kun says as he smirks, making everybody's eyes widen in shock.

"W-what are you saying, Okita-kun..."  
>My face is so hot now that steam could come out of it any time soon.<p>

"Oi, you! Take extreme care of Marron!" Kagura-chan barks at Okita-kun followed by Toshi-kun.

"Who the hell do you think helped you t...!"  
>Kondo-kun grabs a hold of Toshi-kun who is about to throw a fist at Okita-kun.<br>Okita-kun turns away from Toshi-kun and then speaks.

"...Well... I'll say my thanks for that."  
>To those words, Toshi-kun freezes. He then puts on a wry smile but...<p>

"And I'll also tell you to go die."

To Okita-kun's words, Toshi-kun once again shows his anger towards him.  
>Watching the pair like that, I chuckle.<br>If I look towards Kagura-chan and the others, they send me a warm smile.

_...It's all thanks to them._

"Thank you!" I say it out loud, which then Kagura-chan gave me a huge glomp.  
>Otae-chan comes to join in the hug.<p>

"Marron~~! I don't know which part of him like, but I'm so happy for you-!"

"You did well, Hina-chan!"

"U...um... Kagura-cha...Otae-cha...nn..."  
>The embrace is too strong and I start to lose my consciousness.<p>

"Are you okay! You're turning your eyes white..."  
>I see Kyu-chan rushing in in panic.<br>Just before I get squeezed to death, they separate from me, and then I roughly get patted on the head.  
>When I look up, the three smile at me.<p>

Over on the other side, there are two figures fighting and Kondo-san trying to stop the two.  
>I look around at everyone and feel myself smiling again.<p>

_...I'm really happy._

Just when I smile happily, the school chime goes off.

"...is that... first period chime...?" Kyu-chan mutters which makes everyone look at each other and if we look at the time, we find that first period is over.

"I guess it's okay. Just for today!" comes from Kondo-kun, the school representative, but everybody just nods at that.

_It's okay. Just for today... right?_

As though everybody else had the same thoughts, they express a warm smile.

* * *

><p>Happy end^^<br>Next chapter is the last

The floral language for tulip is

Love confession

Next (final) chapter is Margret~


	8. Chapter 8:Marguerite

(Continuing on from Chapter 7: Tulip. ^^  
>Last Chapter!<br>Or more like...epliogue ^v^  
>Enjoy ~Hirari)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Marguerite ~True Love~<p>

After Okita-kun and I had come to a mutual relationship, one day had passed.  
>I still can't believe it, but Okita-kun had told me that he <em>loved<em> me.  
>I had been able to confess my true feelings to him thanks to everyone.<br>I am so happy that there's nothing that can put a downfall to this feeling!

...or that is how it is supposed to have been.

"Hey, are you listening?"  
>In the dusky empty classroom again, the girls glare at me.<br>I had been called by this gang of girls again, and so here I am.

"I heard that someone saw you, Kurimoto-san, and Okita-kun come out of the rooftop together yesterday."  
>The leader-like girl glares at me much more intensely than the others.<p>

_Oh...so someone saw us that time..._

"I told you to not talk to him anymore, didn't I?"

"Like said, are you guys going out?"  
>The used tone is so harsh that it makes me flinch.<br>The glares I'm receiving from all frightens me.  
>I nearly lose my balance, but stay upright.<br>I take a deep breath and look up to face them, looking properly at them in the eye.

_I'm not going to lie anymore, like yesterday.__  
><em>_I'm going to clearly tell them the truth._

"Yes, we're going out. And I do love Okita-kun."

_I said it.__  
><em>_I was finally able to say my true feelings!_

I become so happy that I ball my hands into a fist of victory which I obviously had kept it low at my side, rather than fisting the air.

To my words, all the girls' faces become much more contorted with hatred.

"What the hell? That's totally the opposite of what you had said yesterday!"  
>The tone of voice is much harsher now and I visibly flinch.<p>

If I lie, I make them happy...  
>If I tell the truth, I make them mad...<p>

_What should I do...?_

"Hurry up and break up!" Another girl demands.  
>When I look at her in shock, other girls start saying similar things.<br>"Hurry up and go tell him you want to break up!" a girl says and pushes me backwards, strongly.  
>I had been dumbstruck that I lose balance and stagger.<br>At the same time, the classroom door behind me opens.  
>I close my eyes and wait for the impact of hitting the floor but I am supported by someone from falling all the way.<p>

"Oh, here you are."

I look up daringly and find...

"O...Okita-kun..."

...just who we had been talking about.  
>To the sudden appearance of Okita-kun, all the girls become chalk white in shock.<p>

"I'm going to take her."  
>Not really caring about the situation and the atmosphere, he starts pulling my arm, taking me away from them.<p>

_Wait! The problem with me and those girls isn't solved yet!_ I think and try to stop Okita-kun, but before that, he stops in his steps first.  
>He pulls me out of the classroom, and then looks at the other girls.<p>

"The only one who's allowed to bully her is me. Don't come near her again."  
>With that said, he slides shut the classroom door.<br>I bluntly look at Okita-kun, perplexed.  
>The girls in the classroom had all looked stunned too.<p>

"Um... Okita-kun...?"  
>I look up and try calling out to him who just keeps pulling me further and further away from the scene.<p>

"What?"  
>He looks back at me with a blink, as if nothing had happened.<p>

I had been intending to say "no you can't bully me!" But...  
>the way he had said it, sounded as if it is so obvious that it had instead, made me laugh.<p>

"...Thank you."

I smile and thank him, to which Okita-kun averts his gaze, and I think his ears blushes, if it's not the light playing tricks on my eyes.

The destination where Okita-kun takes me is always the rooftop.  
>It seems it is the ideal place since no one is around and it feels good.<br>Before I know it, it becomes my favourite spot too.

Looking down at the sight below, I sit down.  
>So does Okita-kun, right beside me.<p>

...he then looks at me with a grin.

"W-what?" I ask with a wry smile placed upon my lips.  
>When Okita-kun grins like that, I feel something bad is coming up.<p>

He then stands up and walks up behind me.  
>Just when I wonder what he's doing, Okita-kun's arms come around me from behind. And just like that, he sits down and embraces me tightly from behind.<p>

"O-O-O-Okita-kun... This...um..."  
>I feel my face flush as I panic.<br>I feel Okita-kun's body heat from my back and my heart starts thumping more madly.

"It's okay. Nobody's here to watch," he says and then adds quietly, "but I don't mind if somebody _was_watching either."

_Really... What Okita-kun does is really unpredictable!_I think as I try to calm my heartbeat that still beats fast and loudly.

"Hina, when was it that you fell in love with me?"  
>My heart still hadn't calmed before Okita-kun murmurs such things right beside my ear.<br>The question is embarrassing and the position we are in is so embarrassing that I answer in a stammer in a funny voice.

"T-the day I transferred!"  
>It takes me so much bravery to say that much and I hide my face into my knees that I hug towards myself.<br>I then hear him say 'I see～' mixed with his chuckles.

_He's probably making fun of me.__  
><em>_I can totally imagine his smirk right now._

But then I feel Okita-kun's face come right beside my ear again.

"Then that's the same time as me."  
>When these words are murmured right at my ear, I feel my body grow hot.<br>I nearly look up at him in shock, but since he's so closely bound to me, I can't really do that.

"...what, you aren't going to face me?" he asks, in a slightly disappointed tone when I keep my head buried within my knees.

"I...I can't."

_If you're this close to me... I can't move at all._

My heart rate is still so high.

"...Well then..." Okita-kun says, and then silence dawns upon us.  
>It slightly creep me out into slowly raising my head.<p>

...and just as I do so, "atta-ck!" Okita-kun says in a monotone voice as he tickles my middle.

I burst out laughing and unintentionally look up.  
>I try to escape from Okita-kun's fingers, that won't stop tickling me while we still stay in the same position.<p>

When I continuously laugh, Okita-kun's eyes meet mine.  
>Okita-kun stares down at me who I lean heavily against his body.<br>The slightly grinning face expression of his is so hot that my heart skips a beat.  
>When I try to sit up in a rush, Okita-kun's face comes forward, and our lips meet.<br>The sweet, passionate kiss makes my head feel dizzy.  
>I feel my body lose strength and let his body support mine as I fully lean against him.<p>

_I really wish the times like this can last an eternity..._

Just when I had thought that, the door to the rooftop opens.  
>Shocked, I try to move away from Okita-kun in a rush.<br>I still feel the heat on my lips and I feel myself blush madly.  
>When I look around to see who had come, I find that it is our teacher, Ginpachi sensei.<p>

_It seems like... a lot of people come to the rooftop unexpectedly._

"How many times do you think you're going to flag class you brats."  
>Like usual, he puffs his cigarette as he makes slapping noises with his sandals he wears.<p>

_Oh yeah...I'm flagging a lot recently..._

"I'm sorry," I apologise and bow my head low to my teacher.  
>On the other hand, Okita-kun doesn't seem like he's sorry at all as he stares towards the teacher.<p>

"Boss, you can't just unexpectedly appear at the rooftop."

"I'm not Boss! Right now I'm Ginpachi sensei. And plus, you don't own this spot!" the teacher growled before turning back, and lazily adding "hurry up and go back to class!"

"Damn, we have no choice now do we?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!"  
>Looking at Okita-kun who stands up, I also stand up in a rush.<p>

_...we can probably come here to the rooftop together to spend more time together from now.__  
><em>_I really wish this kind of days will continue on forever!_ I wish inwardly.  
>Just when I walk over towards the exit, I notice a flower pot bedded with beautiful blooming flowers and I stop my steps.<p>

"Marguerite..."

_I think the language of flower for this is... 'True Love'._

When I think of how nice it sounds, it makes me smile.

"Hina, what are you doing?" I hear Okita-kun's voice from the exit.

"Sorry! Coming-!" I shout and then jog over to my beloved boyfriend who I love from the bottom of my heart.

【End】

* * *

><p>Gintama Fanfiction Class 3Z is finished!<br>銀魂夢小説３Ｚ、完結です！！

To those people who have read my story so far, and to those people who have given me comments, THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH ▽!  
>I wasn't able to come this far without my readers and supporters out there!<br>I always feel myself grin while I read each comment and it puts a flame to my determination to write the next chapter.  
>There were times when I was lost for ideas and nearly fell into slump, but I was finally able to finish this fully and completely! And I'm really glad I did! (*^▽^*)<p>

It chapters seems not much, but in reality, this much is just about the right number of chapters for the bestヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ←Oi! No its not!

I sort of tried to make myself cool and try using languages of flowers...  
>But because of this, I was able to know a lot of names of flowers and their meanings<p>

And as I have mentioned in the story, the floral language for Marguerite is:  
>'True love'<p>

Such good words...3 lol

Well, I'm still going to keep writing more long-term fan-fics for Okita as well as others, so I will really appreciate it if you will come to read more of it!(*^o^*)

THANK YOU VERY MUCH о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ

* * *

><p>My other Okita fan-fics:<p>

**The Prankster**: I made this series just like 'The Bastard' series. It's very short and is about an obstinate and hard-working Shinsegumi member OC-chan x Okita-kun who thinks OC-chan is just too cute!

If you're interested, please have a read of this story too ,  
>Thank you!<p>

Hirari


End file.
